Falling
by Pusteblume17
Summary: An evening at the bar. Talking. Dancing. Feelings. Admitting... Just a small piece of a beginning romance between Hotch and Emily


**A/N: Hello! This is set after Emily came back from Paris. There is no Cruz, no Beth and no Kate or Alex. I've not written anything Criminal Minds related in a while and I'd love to hear what you think! Maybe you could tell me in a _review_? =) **

**This was inspired by a promt ("On a night at a bar some random person walks up to your main character and kisses them). This is what came out. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody. Sadly.**

**This is unbetaed. Every mistake you found is mine (I'm German, so excuse mistakes as long as they are not severly) **

**Pusteblume17 =)**

* * *

For the last few weeks the Team had been getting the worst cases in the BAU history. There were child abductions and murders, slaughtered housewives and assassinations on husbands cheating on their wives. The cases involving children were especially nerve wracking, not just to Hotch and JJ.  
On one Friday after they came back, Hotch announced that they were granted an entire week off. He basically had to force Strauss into giving them their much needed free time instead of a new case. Emily suspected he even blackmailed their boss- the secret of her sinking habits wasn't so much as a secret anymore.  
So when Hotch told them to hurry up with their case files so they could go home, Derek asked, "why don't we meet up at the bar and celebrate our down time? After we finish the paperwork of course" he added after seeing Hotchs look.

Reid nodded. He probably had nothing else to do anyways and a little bonding time with his second family wouldn't hurt, right?

"I'm in too. I guess I can leave Will alone with Henry for a few more hours. I'll meet you at our usual place at... Eight?"

They all simultaneously looked at their watches on their wrists and nodded.

"I'll let Garcia and Rossi know" Morgan said and hopped off the edge of his desk where he had been sitting. Before Hotch could tell him to finish paperwork first, he was off to his "Baby girl".

With a sigh and a last glance at Emily, who was watching him, he turned around and climbed the stairs to his office.

They all got back to their work to finish in time to go home, change out of their work clothes and make themselves ready for their team night out.

* * *

08:03 p.m.

Emily was the first to arrive at the bar. She was waiting outside for her friends and as soon as she spotted JJs car she grinned. Waiting alone in the cold was never her favourite thing to do. And going in alone without back out was a no go- there were too many men who would try to buy her a drink.

After JJ parked her SUV she and Emily hugged and then went into the bar to search for a quite place where the team could spent the next hours.

"So... I saw the look on your face today, when Hotch went back to his office." JJ said and grinned at her best friend with twinkling eyes.

"It was nothing, really. I just... I wondered if he would come, you know? He didn't exactly say he'd be there or not... And what about Jack? Where is he going to be and-"

"Em!" JJ laid a hand on her friends' arm. "Calm down. You... You should really tell him about your feelings. You've had them for years now and they didn't go away while you were in Paris, right?"

Emily fiddled with her hands and nervously looked around if Hotch or someone else, even a stranger- could overhear their conversation. "No, they did not... But it is not right to begin something with him that might not work out. What if we break up, what if-"

She stopped when her eyes landed on a figure standing in the doorway. A small sigh escaped her lips almost as if she was longing for him. When he caught her eye he smiled and started walking towards the women, the others trailing after him, all having arrived at the same time or carpooling.

"JJ-I'm dying. Please, help me. Why did I come with you? I could have just said I had to go to some kind of function of my mother..."

The blonde started laughing and answered "you've done that the last four times we've gone out to have a drink!"

She nodded. JJ had a point. Emily took a deep breath and started locking-or trying to- her feelings behind a brick wall to enjoy her evening.

As soon as Derek collected their cravings for drinks they started taking, laughing and remembering funny moments that happened in the last years. Every now and then someone would go to the dance floor or to the bar to get some new drinks.  
Emily though about going dancing too, just to take her mind of things. Instead of pondering whether or not it is a good idea, she just did it and followed Derek, Garcia, Reid and even Rossi onto the dance floor. After 'rocking' to the beat for a few songs a slow song came up. Reid awkwardly left the dance floor while Derek grabbed Garcia and Rossi took Emily's hand in his own.

"How are you?" He quietly asked her. Surprised she looked up. Her return from Paris was a while ago. He couldn't possibly be asking about Hotch, could he?  
"Emily... Believe me- it is better to just tell him than to miss the opportunity of having a great relationship."

Her eyes widened. Who else knew about her feelings for her fearless teamleader?

"Oh don't gimme that look, girl! You work with profilers, for god's sake. Did you really think we woulnd't notice how you look at him? And how he looks at you?" Emily let her head hang down.

"Do you think he knows?" she then asked quietly.

"I don't know. Do you really think he would have kept quiet if he knew what you feel and doesn't share these feelings? You both went through so much. Just remember what he did for you during the whole Doyle fiasco. He worried so much for you, he was permanently looking behind himself, checking if you were there as backup or not. And when he saw you weren't there, his eyes got darker and his orders more harsh and louder. He's got it bad for you. Please think about it. You'd be good for him and for Jack too- that little boy adores you."

Emily smiled a little bit. She remembered the last case free weekend they had. Hotch and she took Jack to the zoo, watching the little boy. Every now and then he would come up to Emily, wisper a shy question about an animal and giggle when she explained the circumstances to him. Then he would take her hand and lead her to the next animal. She remembered Hotchs look, the slight and honest smile he wore. Could it really be? When the song ended Dave lifted his head a little in the direction where the team was. She turned her head and met Hotchs glance, which he immediately averted when seeing her turn.

"Okay. You can do this, Emily…" the brunette agent spoke to herself, ignoring dave's presence. The older man wore a triumphant smile and without having to say something he showed Hotch that it was now the time for the team leader to take Emilys hand and twirl her around on the dance floor.

Said man stood up, took a gulp of his drink and then walked towards the pair. "Mind if I cut in?" he said, his voice sounding rough- and god did it sounds sexy, Emily thought.

Dave gently laid her hand in Hotchs and with a last smile at the two he left, to go watch the spectacular unfold from afar.

"Hi" Emily whispered, shyly, only meeting his eyes for a few seconds before averting- and glancing back at him afterwards.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Her heart was fluttering and without thinking about it she whispered, "I am now…" She felt his arm tightening around her small frame and smiled.

"Emily…" he started. He inhaled the scent of her shampoo, completely ignoring the open space of the dance floor and the watchful eyes of their colleagues. It didn't matter- only Emily did. "I have to tell you something."

Her head tilted a little bit and she held his gaze, giving him strength through it. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

He nodded. "You've been so good to me and to Jack these past months… I don't know how to thank you for that. You… You've been my rock and I think…" he swallowed. Emiyl has never seen him so flustered.

"What?" she pressed with a small voice. Her heart thuddered in her chest, anxiously awaiting what he was going to say.

"I think I'm falling for you. Hard." He then admitted, slowing his steps before finally coming to a halt.

Her eyes widened. She could say anything so instead of frantically searching for words she showed him. With a small smile she leaned up and kissed his cheek, being aware that they were for starters watched by the team and also not the types to openly admit their feelings and kiss in public.

"_I'm falling for you too." _


End file.
